Une dernière fois
by Fairyu
Summary: Les dernières fois sans lemon du couple HP/DM


Le mot de l'auteur au début : donc aucun de ces personnages ne sont à moi, l'un étant Draco Malfoy, l'autre étant sa Némésis Harry Potter, tous deux sont sous la coupe de la grandissime J.K Rowling.

Hum, je vous dois par contre quelques... excuses/explications... En fait, je suis sur depuis environ 2 ans mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de poster (surtout quand on voit la taille toute petite riquiqui de ce truc qu'on pourrait appeler one-shot s'il était vraiment fait comme tel mais là je dirai plus que c'est un bouiboui passant par mon cerveau et qui a été violemment gribouillé par mes mains sur une feuille de papier... Fermons cette parenthèse). J'implore donc votre pitié et votre pardon si vous venez ici en vous attendant à du grand art... Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas... Enfin! Jugez par vous même en me laissant une petite review :3

___Je suis seul dans cette salle de classe, ils sont tous partis, ils ont emporté leurs diplômes. Il est parti, il a emporté mon cœur._

Je suis seul dans cette cour, ils sont tous partis, emmenant leurs diplômes. Il a disparu, emportant mon cœur.

___Je rassemble mes affaires disséminées à travers la classe, notre classe depuis 7 ans..._

Je rassemble les derniers signes de festivités à travers la cours, notre cour depuis 7 ans...

___Mon casier est vide ,j'enlève la dernière photo ,notre dernière photo ..._

Je finis de vider mon casier ,j'enlève la dernière photo ,notre dernière photo...

___Je ramasse mon sac et marche vers la sortie, je ne suis pas pressé contrairement aux autres, contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas pressé que notre histoire se termine._

Je ramasse mon sac et marche vers la sortie, je ne suis plus pressé de partir... Mon portable sonne, sa photo apparaît, il m'appelle une dernière fois et je réponds, une dernière fois...

___Il me répond, je l'entends, le souffle court à l'autre bout de la ligne, il me demande si je suis parti et je sais que derrière ces mots, se cache bien plus qu'une question anodine, je ne réponds pas et lui demande à la place de venir travailler sur un dossier, notre phrase code pour se retrouver comme il aime l'appeler. Il accepte d'une voix terne que je ne reconnais plus ._

J'accepte de venir, pour la dernière fois, je pourrai le voir, l'entendre, le sentir, le toucher et le goûter une dernière fois. Je raccroche et me précipite vers la salle commune des préfets.

___Je range mes dernières affaires, mes derniers souvenirs pour ne laisser au mur, comme tous avant moi, la photo des deux préfets-en-chef..._

Les préfets-en-chef ensemble en plus d'être 2 garçons? Non, pour lui je n'ai été qu'un jouet car tout le monde sait que ce présidant là n'est pas fidèle, en aucun cas... Et pourtant, je l'aime à en mourir. Je pousse la porte de la salle commune silencieusement, il ne reste que nos 2 valises ainsi que quelques objets oubliés de-ci de-là et pourtant, comme si le train ne partait pas bientôt, il reste planté devant le mur, devant notre photo... Je me retrouve derrière lui puis l'entoure de mes bras, car un jouet doit rassurer et protéger son possesseur...

___Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, il me rassure. Je me retourne et il me sert contre lui, comme si ça vie en dépendait .Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que c'est moi qui dépend de lui et que s'il me quitte, je ne pourrai jamais survivre... Ces mots ont franchi la barrière de mes lèvres bien que je n'avais pas prévu de lui dire enfin, c'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'il le sache avant que l'on se quitte..._

Je pleure. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer même dans mes rêves les plus fous qu'il puisse me dire une chose pareil mais peu importe, car même si c'est parce qu'il veut coucher avec moi une dernière fois, je veux y croire alors je l'embrasse .

___J'attrape ses mains alors qu'elles se dirigeaient sous mon tee-shirt, je lui dit que je ne veux plus que de la baise mais autre chose, que je le veux lui tout entier et pas seulement son corps et que si lui ne veut que coucher avec moi, je le ferai autant de fois qu'il le voudra quitte à me donner à lui une dernière fois, que je l'aime._

Je crois que c'est la plus belle chose que l'on ne m'est jamais dite et je m'écroule dans ses bras en lui hurlant mon amour jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse taire d'un fougueux baiser pour m'entraîner vers la porte en disant que maintenant nous avions tout le temps . Et c'est vrai, nous avons tout le temps avant n'importe quelle dernière fois...

Le mot de l'auteur à la fin : Alors, vous voyez, je vous avais prévenus!


End file.
